


If I hug you

by offgunsbabii



Category: Babii
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babii - Freeform, Cuddle, Fluff, GMMTV - Freeform, M/M, domestic offgun, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunsbabii/pseuds/offgunsbabii
Summary: Gun couldn’t sleep so he asked his boyfriend to sing for him until he fell asleep.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	If I hug you

He looked at the clock beside him and saw that it was already past midnight. His body kept switching its position, trying to find a comfortable setting to sleep. He already tried closing his eyes for a long time but his brain was still awake. Beside him was his snoring boyfriend, and his dog laying on the ground. He kept turning and turning not being able to find a position that would make his body relax and fall asleep. 

He was tired from his shooting yet his body was still active. “Gun?” He was startled when he heard the voice. He turned his head to the side and saw his boyfriend’s face. The lights were off but he could see him clearly. “Can’t sleep again?” Off’s voice was rough and dry. 

“Can you sing so I can sleep Papii?” His body automatically attached on his boyfriend. Gun felt warm with Off’s arms around his tiny body. He liked to squish his boyfriend’s arm so he never lets him buff up. “Can I just hug you like this? My voice is tired from all the practice for the performance.” Gun looked up and pouted. 

“Just one song please.” Off closed his eyes to avoid seeing the younger’s expression. He knew that the moment he sees it, he wouldn’t be able to say no. His throat was dry and sore and he wanted to take a bit of rest from singing. 

“Are you asleep?” Off didn’t respond. He could hear the smaller’s huff. He knew he needed to do something before his baby leaves him alone on the bed. As the smaller one was about to get up, he was trapped around Off’s hold. Despite his throat hurting, he started singing Gun’s favorite song. 

_You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you._

Gun smiled as soon as he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He clinged onto him and hugged him tighter.

_You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

He closed his eyes and tried to wash away his worries and bad thoughts and replace it with the happy memories. He always does this to avoid himself from overthinking and also to clean his mind. 

_At long last, love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive_

Five things I love about Papii. He tries to remember every detail of their memories together. 

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

One, Papii is an open minded person. He never and never will make fun of my mistakes, instead he teaches me and gives me advice. He understands me well. 

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothin' else to compare_

Two, Papii is a kind and humble person. He may be very successful but he never shoves his achievements to other people. It was also what made me fall in love with him. 

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

Three, he is a very patient person. Even if Gun was a very hard headed person, he never loses patience. He always take care of everything even if it was Gun’s mess.

_But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real_

Four, he has respect to everyone around him. Regardless of the age, he never looks down kn anyone and respects them. I respect him a lot as well. 

_You're just too good to be true_  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Five, he is very talented and handsome. Of course who wouldn’t fall for that playboy face.

He could feel his body relaxing and his eyes slowly closing. His breaths were calm and he finally fell asleep. The song ended and he heard the younger male snoring lightly. 

He smiled unconsciously and stroked his fluffy hair. “Goodnight babii.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and headed back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :) it’s my first ff in here :) listen to can’t take my eyes off you while reading this :)


End file.
